la colección (editada, antes mi vida en amores)
by hatsune miku ama los puerros
Summary: miku es una chica de 16, se enamora muy fácil, mas de lo que ella quisiera,un día llega un nuevo estudiante que le hace recordar miku esta comenzado a caer en sus encantos, ¿alguien que la haga olvidar los errores fue cometió y cometerá?¿descubrirá la colección de miku?¿miku se dará cuenta de la verdad sobre el?¿si miku se entera sera capas de perdonarlo? mikuxtodos y miku x kaito
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, este es mi primer fanfiction, es de mi pareja favorita el miku x kaito...bueno es la primera vez que escribo a si, me avisan si les gusta que escriba de esta manera o si o les gusta la cambiare a mi forma de escribir normal. (en esta historia meito tiene 16 años, y sigue siendo adicto al sake)**

** buen no los atraso mas..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: miku<strong>

Hola yo soy miku, hatsune miku, pero díganme miku, tengo 16 años, mi cabello me llega hasta los talones y ojos son de color verde agua, mi piel es clara, mis papas son millonarios, no me gustan que sepan que yo soy millonaria, no me gusta recibir tratos especiales, ademas no canto por que me reconocerían, nadie que conoce a mis padres me conoce, solo mi voz cuando canto, las cenas "familiares", yo nunca estoy solo me llaman para que cante, y siempre oculto mi cara, es mejor a si, y me enamoro fácilmente, demaciado, mas de lo que yo quisiera. a mi corta edad ya me e enamorado demasiadas veces, pero el problema no era que se fiaran en mi, sino que me dejaran tranquila, digamos que soy muy solicitada por los chicos.

tengo un hermano llamado mikuo hatsune, lo quiero mucho, y tiene 16 años igual que yo, en verdad somos gemelos, somos totalmente iguales, excepto por que el tiene el cabello corto y es mucho mas alto que yo.

* * *

><p><strong>despues del instituto<strong>

"miku!"grito un chico rubio corriendo para alcanzar a la agua marina.

"len?"dijo la agua marina dejando de caminar y mirar atrás suyo para ver al pequeño chico "¿pasa algo?".

"no...nada... solo...quería...alcanzarte..." dijo el pequeño rubio muy cansado por perseguir a la chica "tenia..que decirte algo..."

"claro, estoy preparada!" dijo ella infantil mente dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio "yo también tengo que decirte algo" dijo para sonrojarse

"miku...yo" dijo mientras buscaba las palabras para decirlo.

"len..tu me gustas mucho" dijo miku para sonrojarse a tope, pero al sentir unos suaves labios arriba de los suyos, hizo que quedara como tomate, pero correspondió el beso.

querían seguir besándose, pero se separaron por la falta de aire "tu me gustas".

"me...tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan" dije pero mentí, se mentir muy bien, mis padres nunca me esperan, ni siquiera están en casa.

"claro, adiós miku" dijo len para robarle un beso en los labios.

"adiós len-kun"dijo miku para irse.

* * *

><p><strong>4 meses después <strong>**en la mancion de los hatsune**

"onii-san, despierta o no habrá puerros"dijo una agua marina intentado despertar a su gemelo _idea! _"onii-san rin esta abajo"no hubo respuesta _demonios_ pensó la agua marina -onii-san...nos compraron un huerto de puerros!" grito la agua marina, esta vez el chico solo se dio vuelta "ME ARTE! MIKUO HATSUNE TE LEVANTAS AHORA O TE ROMPO LA CABEZA A PUERRAZOS" no hubo respuesta solo un leve gruñido, "bueno tu lo decidiste" la aguamarina saco un puerro de la nada y se lo quebró en la cabeza al agua marino haciendo que este se quejara.

"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!"pregunto el irritado agua marino, al ver el puerro roto dijo "ROMPISTE UN PUERRO! ¿¡QUE TE PASA?!"

"QUE QUE ME PASA?, ME PASA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ HACE MEDIA HORA INTENTANDO DESPERTARTE, Y LEN ME ESTA ESPERANDO EN LA HELADERÍA"dijo la molesta agua marina "y si no te vistes en un minuto no llegaremos a clase" esto hizo que el agua marino corriera hasta el armario sacara la ropa y fuera a vestirse al baño,y saliera amarándose la corbata, de mala gana recordando que el noviecito de su queridicima hermana estaba esperándola, mikuo no le gustaba que su hermana estuviera con chicos y haría cualquier cosa por que su hermana estuviera legos de cualquier chico que no sea su hermano.

al salir y correr unas cuadras y llegar a la heladería se dio cuenta que su novia rin kagamine unas de las mejores amigas de miku, lo estaba esperando. se fueron juntos, nadie sabia que mikuo y miku eran hermanos y menos que eran gemelos. se decía que eran idénticos por una casualidad del universo y que tenían el mismo apellido por otra casualidad del universo.

* * *

><p><strong>al llegar al instituto..<strong>

yo corrí tomada de la mano por mi novio, como tenemos las mismas clases, podíamos estar juntos todo el día, me di cuenta que mikuo estaba adelante de nosotros con rin en brazos.

llegamos unos minutos antes que el kiyoteru-sensei.

y comenzó la clase, hubiera sido aburrido si no hubiera chateado con mi novio por papelitos XD.

* * *

><p><strong>2 meses <strong>**después**

"le-..."dijo la agua marina entrando al gimnasio, para ver a len entrar al gimnasio, y tomar a su hermana y besarla, y que despues de muchos besos en los labios, la agua marina no pudo contener las lagrimas, tomo su celu y saco una foto a la escena, para ver si era real, y salio corriendo torpemente, chocando contra un pared.

"miku!, puedo explicarlo!" dijo rin

"¡no necesito explicaciones!" dijo miku antes de caerse

"miku!, no es lo que piensas!" dijo len

"vi desde que entraron al gimnasio!" grito miku para chocar contra la puerta.

"no!" dijo rin, pero miku ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>en el patio<strong>

la agua marina corrió hacia el patio; pero ella no contaba que se encontrara a su hermano, el cual corrio hacia ella al verla llorar. la abrazo y la llevo a una esquina donde no habia nadie

"que pasa?" pregunto mikuo.

"...buaa! buaaa! buaaaa!" (bua es un sonido que emiten las personas al llorar)

"calmate"dijo mikuo, paso un rato intentando calmar a la chica, y lo logro "ahora dime que pasa"

"okey...vi a len besando..."

"lo mato! LO MATO!, ¿con quien estaba?"

"..."no respondio la agua marina, sabia que lastimaría a su hermano

"DIME!" dijo mikuo seguro de eso

"a...rin" dijo miku, desconcertando completamente a mikuo

"estas segura?"

"si, tengo pruebas..." dijo ella sacando su celu para mostrarle la foto

los 2 hatsune comenzaron a llorar

* * *

><p><strong>cuando len se encontró con miku<strong>

"hola, miku!" dijo len

ella simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar "len...terminamos" dijo ella para salir corriendo hacia su hermano

_te odio, te odio tanto! len no quiero volver a verte, no puedo creer que seas incestuoso, me olvidare de ti len, cueste lo que cueste...y se que no sera muy facil, es decir es lo mas dificil del mundo, ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, pero gracias a mikuo pude estar bien todo el dia, hasta durmio conmigo para que no me sintiera sola, ya que!, si solo somos hermanos! _

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por hoy, no vemos el próximo <strong>**sábado...**

**amaría que me dejaran reviews**

**bueno nos leemos pronto**

**sayonara **

**P.D: si quieren que parejas salgan me dicen o si no les gusto algo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 meses despues de que miku terminara con len**

* * *

><p><strong>En un café fuera del instituto<strong>

"00, ¿recuerdas tu misión?" dijo el señor, jugando con sus dedos.

"¡si, señor!" dijo un joven peli-azul

"00, ¡recuerda esto!"Dijo el señor mientras le pasaba una carta "no la abras, vas a esperar un tiempo para entrar como 1 año, cuando entres espera un año y lo abres"

"¡¿UN AÑO?!" Dijo el sobre exaltado peli-azul"¿tanto…durara?"

"si 00,…lamentablemente si…bueno, ¡déjame de llamarme señor!"Dijo el infantilmente

"¡si señor!...perdón, ¡si!" el joven 00 no quería separarse de su señor (a si le dice 00 a la persona con quien habla) pero tenia que cumplir las cosas que le decía.

"y nos contaras cuando abras la carta ¿OK?"Dijo levantándose, pagar la cuenta, darse vuelta y decir "nos vemos kaito" e irse.

"nos vemos,…señor..."dijo el peli-azul, para luego irse.

**En el instituto, 2 horas después**

"nos vamos juntos, meito?" pregunto miku. Mientras salia del instituto.

"claro, pero quiero algo" dijo el

"que e-?" fue interrumpida por los labios de meito, el la acorralo contra la pared para que no detenga el beso; ella intento alejarlo con sus manos, pero el la tomo de las muñecas y las puso contra la pared, **(lo siento no soy muy buena en esto, no tengo experiencia en esto) ella **se rindió, y comenzó a corresponder, cosa que sorprendió al chico, y le soltó las manos, y ella las paso por su cuello, y se soltaron por la falta de aire, y el chico le beso la mejilla, para volver a besarle en los labios.

se separaron y meito la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la casa del chico para pasar toda la tarde besándose.

* * *

><p><strong>cuando miku llego a su casa<strong>

"MIKU!" Exclamo su hermano preocupado por ella "¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!" La tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la habitación del chico, y la sentó en la cama "RESPONDE!"

"NO! DESDE CUANDO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI?!" DIJO ELLA "POR FAVOR, SIEMPRE E ESTADO SOLA, Y A HABIDO VECES DONDE NO E VUELTO EN 3 SEMANAS, Y NADIE ME RECLAMA, PARA QUE UN DÍA LLEGUE TARDE UN..." Paro de hablar para ver su reloj "UNAS 4 HORAS Y TODO EL MUNDO HACE DRAMA!", ella se auto-tranquilizo, "bueno para que estés así de vio pasar algo ¿que paso?".

"solo...que me dijeron que te estabas besando con tu novio, y pensé que te estabas besando con len...y no quería que ese baka te hiciera daño TuT"dijo mikuo lloriqueando.

"idiota!" grito la chica, "idiota!, IDIOTA!, IDIOTA!, IDIOTA!IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!" grito ella golpeando a su hermano con un puerro "no me bese con len...sino con..."murmuro la chica

"con?" pregunto fastidiado su hermano. mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, otra vez esos celos de hermano.

"con...meito..." dijo la chica muy sonrojada, para que no se notara miro hacia otro lado, y su hermano se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

"son...novios?..." pregunto un poco enojado mikuo, pero ya no fruncía el ceño, pero su hermana tenia que aceptar que el echo de que haría lo que fuera por que cualquier chico se mantenga a 4 metros de su hermana **(mikuo kawaii ^^)**

"NO!" GRITO ELLA, ese tema la estaba fastidiando un poco, y puso una car un poco fastidiada, cosa que mikuo se dio cuenta "por ahora.."susurro ella.

"¿¡ COMO QUE POR AHORA !?" Grito mikuo enojado

"tranquilízate!" grito miku amenazando a mikuo con su puerro *¬*.

"okey, okey!" dijo mikuo parándose y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

"tu a donde vas?" pregunto amenazante mente miku, mientra levantaba su puerro para golpear a su hermano.

"NOOOOOOO!" Grito mikuo antes de ser golpeado múltiples veces con el puerro, y salir corriendo por la casa, mientras su hermana lo golpea muchas veces con un puerro :3.

* * *

><p><strong>al día siguiente en el instituto en recreoreceso...**

"miku...podemos hablar?" pregunto meito tímidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a miku.

"cla-claro" tartamudeo miku, mientras seguía a meito a algún lugar del instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>en la azotea...<strong>

"miku...lo siento por lo de ayer, me deje llevar por mis sentimi-" dijo meito pero fue interrumpido.

miku estaba besando a meito, meito correspondió al beso, pero la campana sonó haciendo que se separaran. miku soltó a meito y comenzó a irse, pero algo la detuvo .

"miku...¿quisieras ser mi novia?"pregunto meito muy sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, _"que me acepte por favor" _pensaba meito mientra creaba recuerdos juntos como: ir al cine, una cita, caminar por el parque, un viaje, ect.

miku lo beso en los labios "¿eso responde a tu pregunta?" y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

"claro que si!" dijo infantil mente mientras festejaba que su confección había sido correspondida

"pero tenemos que ir a clases" dijo miku, y lo tomo de la mano y se fueron a clase de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>4 meses después...<strong>

"meito..."dijo miku

"si mi amor?"dijo meito abrazando a miku "que pasa?" dijo el un poco preocupado, mientras acariciaba un brazo de miku.

"es que...meito, creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí...no se estoy muy confundida, después de que te vi con neru..."dijo miku.

**~Flash back~**

_una chica de cabello verde agua y largo, en una banca del parque, sentada esperando a su novio, ya se comenzaba a desesperar, ya que ella llevaba 2 horas esperándolo._

_se levanto y corrió a la casa de el chico para entrar y ver a una chica rubia con una coleta larga a un lado, arriba de un chico cabello corto café, ella simplemente saco una foto y le tiro algo a neru y salio corriendo._

_neru y meito salieron corriendo detrás de ella, ella comenzó a dar vueltas por la calles._

_hasta que por fin los perdió, allí corrió a su casa; a su habitación y no salio en 3 días (viernes, sábado y domingo)_

**~Fin Flash Back~**

"pero yo ya te lo explique todo...y dijimos que no era importante...yo te amo"dijo meito

"estoy confundida, ya no siento lo mismo, desde que te vi con neru" dijo miku separándose de meito " a si que terminamos...adios meito" dijo ella besando su mejilla y efue, dejando al triste meito solo, el la amaba mucho, pero el lo habia arruinado.

* * *

><p><strong>termine!<strong>

**ahora voy a ver si mañana subo uno ok?**

**ah!, queria presentarle a mi ayudante! (?)**

**aqui esta el señor puerros *saca un puerro de peluche***

**señor puero: oli!**

**bueno sayonara me voy a escribir otro capitulo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**La colección de fotos**

**Capitulo 3: ¡amor por sangre!**

**Advertencias: podría ser Gore. Y un poco de yaoi *¬*, y talvez un poco de Yuri.**

* * *

><p><strong> P.O.V. NORMAL (?) (NA: ¡JO!, NI YO MISMA LO SE, tengo el ceso seco.)  
><strong>

Una chica corría por la calle, como si no hubiera un mañana (?), y un chico venia tras de ella, para ser mas específicos la chica tiene el cabello rosa, ojos azules, piel bronceada, una pequeña polera que dejaba ver su abdomen, una falda mucho, mucho, mucho mas arriba de las rodillas (y no estoy exagerando) y unas medias hasta las rodillas**(no es luka, es yv2 ver. mujer por si a caso); **el chico tiene el cabello morado, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, una venda que le cubría un ojo, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones morados.

"¿cuanto tiempo más jugaremos a la oveja y el lobo?" grito el chico a la chica, mientra la tomaba del brazo.

"amm…no se, ¿ya te aburriste?" pregunto ella mientra le pasaba los brazos por el cuello se acercaba a su cara.

"Un poco, te amo yv2" (gomen ne pero no me acuerdo de el otro nombre de yv2) dijo el mientras besaba a la chica, y comenzaba a caminar por la calle, hasta llegar a un callejón obscuro; el puso a la chica contra la pared, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez el introdujo su lengua a la cavidad bucal de la chica, después de un rato se separaron y el chico beso el cuello de la chica.

"taito!"Dijo la chica, haciendo que taito se separa un poco de su cuello y le clavara los dientes, succionando esa exquisita, dulce y espesa sustancia roja. "ah, no para! Taito!, duele!..." intenta empujarlo lejos de ella para poder escapar, cosa que resulto, ella salio corriendo pero se tropezó con una piedra. "taito, por que haces esto?"

"por 2 simples razones, quiero tu sangre, y...un poco de diversión...solo eso!" dijo el tomando su mano y estrecharla contra su boca, para extraer esa deliciosa sustancia, llamada sangre y la soltó, y fue subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar al cuello, y volver a bajar por su otro brazo, hasta dejarla seca...

* * *

><p><strong>al dia siguiente en el instituto...<strong>

"bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno se llama taito thion, pase por favor" entra un chico cabello morado, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, una venda que le cubría un ojo, y el uniforme del instituto (el cual constituye en: para hombres: pantalones azules y un color (color de vocaloid Ej. len: amarillo, taito: morado, y una camisa blanca, y para mujeres: una camisa blanca, y una falda azul y un color (lo mismo que los hombre para el pantalón)), una agua marina cuando vio a ese chico sintió un flechazo. "por favor siéntese al lado de miku hatsune, la chica de cabello verde agua".

"hola!, yo soy miku, un placer thion-san" dijo la aguamarina saludando al recién llegado.

"Ho-hola, yo soy taito thion, y ¿que es eso de thion-san?"pregunto taito, mientras pensaba "_no me teme?, es linda!, puede ser un...no no no no no!, no puedo hacerle eso!, que es eso?, es su olor!, que dulce, de seguro su sangre es tan dulce como ella!, no no NO NO NO!, debo controlarme no la morderé" pensó._

"es que te llamaremos a si, hasta que nos des permiso para llamarte por tu nombre!" le susurro miku, ya que había comenzado la clase.

"pero tu puedes llamarme taito, claro!, si quieres" dijo taito mientra le sonreía " somos amigos?" pregunto el mientas jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

"claro que si, taito-kun!, puedes llamarme miku!, si quieres" dijo ella escribiendo en su cuaderno.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mes después…<strong>

**p.o.v taito**

_no puedo creerlo!, miku me hizo muy popular!, tengo muchos amigos!, ya casi nadie me teme!, soy tan feliz!, adoro a miku, ella es tan…tan ¿linda?, ¿tierna?, ¿dulce?, ¿hermosa?, espera hermosa?, OH!, esto era de lo que los humanos sienten?, esto es el amor?, quisiera, que pudiera ser correspondido!, seria tan feliz!, si mi dulce sangre correspondiera mi amor por ella._

"¡mi dulce sangre! ¿Donde estas?" grito un chico de cabello morado, mientras recorría el instituto en busca de 'mi dulce sangre' "¿¡mi dulce sangre!?"Grito el chico comenzando a desesperarse por no encontrar lo que busca.

"¡Taito!, ¡aquí estoy!" grito una chica de cabello aguamarina, corriendo hacia el, para darle un abrazo, soltarlo y decir: "te estuve buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?".

"me perdí, jeje!, es que no conozco muy bien este lugar, gomen ne!"Dijo el abrazándola, "me disculpas?" dijo el con ojos de cachorrito.

"claro que si!, pero te espere tanto que debo irme a casa, con mikuo" dijo la chica tomando su mochila, para ponérsela al hombro

"mikuo?" dijo el con mucho enojo, el cual supo disimular.

"si mi nii-san!" dijo ella, cosa que tranquilizo a el chico, el cual dio un suspiro de alivio "bueno sayonara, taito!" dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

"sayonara, mi sangre dulce!" dijo el para irse rápidamente de el lugar

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día pero de noche… (Ya viene el yaoi casi tierno*¬*)<strong>

Un chico de pelo rosa con un chico de pelo morado, el chico de pelo morado toma al chico de pelo rosa y lo besa en la boca,y a si se la pasan, el peli morado beso el cuello del chico, y mordiéndolo, el era algo brusco, es decir que le mordía el cuello, y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

"te amo taito, te quiero mucho!" dijo el peli rosado, mientras pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello de el chico, mientras el le seguía besando el cuello.

"te amo Yuma!, te adoro" dijo el chico de cabello morado, mientra se separo de el un momento del cuello de el otro chico.

El peli rosado aprovecho y se subió arriba de el peli morado, y el comenzó a besarlo en los labios, hasta que se quedo sin aire, entonces beso el cuello del peli morado, pero este era delicado, no lo mordía, si no lo lamia y besaba suavemente.

y volvió a los labios, se pasaron a si hasta el amanecer, cuando amaneció, el peli morado tomo el cuello de el peli rosa y le entro los colmillos.

"ah!, ahg, ag, hag, ahooo, déjame!" grito el peli rosa

Y no lo soltó Hasta que no quedo ni 1 gota de sangre en su organismo. **(Fue corto lo siento).**

* * *

><p><strong>4 días después…<strong>

"me confesare!, hoy es el día!" se dijo a si misma una chica de cabello aguamarina , para salir corriendo a el patio "oye taito!, necesito hablar contigo!"

"claro!" dijo el mirándola, esperando que le dijera algo.

"en privado, por favor!" dijo ella, para salir del patio, y el chico le siguió.

"¡taito!, tu me…me...me gustas mucho!" dijo la aguamarina como tomate. Mientras que se ponía a si /.

"miku…tu no me gustas.." dijo el, cosa que le hizo añicos el corazón a la aguamarina, y las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, y comenzaron a caer de sus ojos; cosa que el se dio cuenta, que ella no había entendido, lo que el había querido decir "…yo te amo, miku…" dijo el para presionar los labios de el contra lo de ella, cosa que se ella le pasara los brazos por el cuello a el. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"claro que si!"Dijo ella.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mes después…<strong>

**p.o.v normal**

Una chica esta caminando por la calle, tiene el pelo morado, y se encuentra con otra chica igual a ella solo que con el pelo amarillo, y comienzan a pasear.

"¡hola!, ¡yo soy taiko!" dijo la chica de pelo morado, "¿y tu eres?".

"soy…una chica" dijo ella haciendo reír a las 2, la chica rubia tomo a la otra. Y la beso, como nunca a besado a nadie mas, 'pero el deseo gana ante el amor, puede empatar, pero no ganar' la chica correspondió el beso, y después la separo, y la mordió, le dejo un poco de sangre, para que se convierta en un vampiro igual que ella.

Pero ella no sobrevivió el cambio **(de humano a vampiro) **y murió.

Y taiko lloro casi un mes.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mes después…<strong>

Una chica corre por una calle vacía de noche, llorando tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, la triste y cruel realidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

_Un chico besándose con otro chico; una chica esta viendo todo lo que esta pasando desde un lugar donde no podían verla._

_El chico de pelo morado le lame el cuello a de pelo rosa (_**este es luki ¿OK?, que raro apretó ? y me sale +, ¨ y esto con ¿ y en paréntesis me sale esto ¿? Raro ¿no"/?)**

_La chica solo saca un foto con u celular. Y comienza a llorar; y grito "te odio tanto, taito!, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas!, terminamos!, olvídame!" para salir corriendo: haciendo que el chico dejara su plan de conseguir sangre, y saliera corriendo detrás de la chica, Pero como ella es mas rápida que un halcón volcando (?)_

**Fin Flash Back**

La chica toma el cuchillo de su bolsillo al ver al chico, y corre hacia el y le entierra el cuchillo en el cuello; él saco el cuchillo de su cuello, dijo:

"miku!, déjame explicarlo! Yo intercambio cosas, como amor por sangre…"dijo el "por que yo…soy…un…vampiro"

"si claro, y yo soy la princesa peach!" dijo ella sarcásticamente, mientras intentaba irse.

Taito tomo el brazo y dijo: "mira esto!", tomo un pajarito y le entero los colmillos, el tenia mucha sed de sangre, y tomo a miku y le entero los dientes

"ahh!, no taito!, te creo!, pero para!, ah!" dijo miku y se quedo quieta, con lo ojos cerrados, y casi no respiraba, los brazo que intentaban separarlos, cayeron, su cuerpo se hizo pesado. Y sus latidos comenzaron a ir mas lentos; taito ya no estaba en la tentación de sangre, y se dio cuenta de esto, y se separo rápidamente de el cuello de miku.

"miku!, lo siento, pero por favor no te mueras, por favor me iré si quieres, a re lo que quieras pero por favor no te mueras!" grito taito llorando; miku dejo de respirar"por..favor…miku!... me iré de la ciudad...pero no mueras" dijo el entre sollozos.

ella volvió a respirar y su mano se movió, el la tomo en brazos, y la dejo afuera de una estación de policia, y escribio una nota que decia: _**"Miku hatsune, llevela a su casa por favor, miku hatsune, nunca olvidare su nombre"**_

* * *

><p><strong>fin del capitulo X,X estoy muerta escrribi esto todos los dias que no subi un capitulo, por eso tiene 1,800 letras, me costo mucho, por que no sabia si poner yaoi *¬*, pienso que devi quitar el yuri, bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, ahora tengo el internet de vuelta ( no me funcionaba)<strong>

**sayonara**


End file.
